


Cut Content from TTSS Reload 1 and Event Plans

by AntiSkeletalOfTTSS



Category: TTSS Studios, Undertale
Genre: Cut Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS/pseuds/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS
Summary: It's in the title forehead.





	Cut Content from TTSS Reload 1 and Event Plans

TTSS Reload Cut Content.

Viridian kills Original AntiVirus: In the 2nd Chapter of TTS Reload, Viridian would Hijack a Red Eye Base, A Red Eye would take AntiVirus Original and put his clothes on him and send him out, Viridian would stab OAV in the back and only after killing him would realize his mistake, this would lead to a scrapped chapter where The Red Eyes would win and the TTSS Would be Exiled.

Las Vegas: In the original TTSS Reload, Cade would take the TTSS to Las Vegas to think of a plan to stop them while avoiding The Red Eyes, essentially this was basically Filler, henceforth the deletion from the script.

Plane Crash: This would be the original Bad Ending to TTSS Reload, The TTSS tries to fight off the Red Eyes while on top of a plane, Ryko would kamikaze and blow the plane up, killing himself and the entirety of the TTSS.

Frame's Death and Shattered Palette: Played up on a DM Thread with user @Palette_Rollah On Twitter, Frame would be hit by a car full of Red-ites, be flung into a river, and even with Palette's efforts, he would drown and be killed off, which would lead to Shattered Palette.

Original Palette and Ryko Scene: One of the darkest ones in my opinion, In the original thread, Palette was brought to the apartments by Anti and Virus, when they would arrive, they would leave Palette alone. Ryko would kidnap Palette and take him inside a closet and would proceed to tie Palette up and hold him hostage, Ry or LT(Not the TTSS Member LT, although same name, they are different people.) would break free and Kill KO, in his last breath, KO would tell the two he planted a bomb inside of Palette. After Virus locates the two and breaks the door down, he proceeds to beat Ry until Palette tells him to stop, Palette tells Virus about the bomb, Virus finds it in his soul and cuts into it, taking it out. In the 2020 Version of TTSS Reload, It's now just Ryko kidnaps him, Ry tries to escape, KO takes him under and tells Palette he placed a bomb on him, Virus breaks in swinging a vodka bottle, Palette tells Virus about the bomb and Circuit locates it, then snaps, making the bomb disappear.

Hex: More personal topic, ask directly if you NEED answers.

Outlaws: A Gang working with The Red Eyes against The Blue Stars, cut out due to timing complications, but would be put into the script of the Event.

Scrapped Event Plans.

Lotus Kills Virus: In desperation to keep Anti all to himself, he would Kill Virus, in which would lead to a fight between Anti and Lotus and afterwards would cause a breakup. Well, a breakup did happen but this time, Lotus cutting ties with Anti.

I'm still salty, also I see you Somnus, don't think I don't know what you did.

Kaden and Cade: These two characters from TTSS Reload were meant to be minor characters, not adding much to the Event Story except being 2 other people kidnapped by The Red Eyes, Kaden was kicked from the Event due to not needing him in the Event, But Cade was removed due to him asking to be taken out for personal reasons.

Filthy Thrillers: A third gang fighting against The Blue Stars, Outlaws and The Red Eyes, Cut because of not needing them.

Ryko Split Up: Ryko is two people fused together with opposite personalities, at the end of both TTSS Reload and The Event, Ryko would split up and fight each other, with two endings, but instead both die.

Gradient and Paperjam: Both would return to the TTSS. Gradient would die halfway through the Event. During planning of what Paperjam would do in the Event, but decided early on to take out both characters.

Processor Negative: The evil version to Processer 99(Anti Ultra basically.) and at the end would fight Processer 99 in a somewhat final battle between the TTSS and The Red Eyes.

Original Ending: Now this can still be canon to the story if decided so, but right now, there is another ending that we have in mind for the event. Originally, Anti would betray the TTSS And become co-leader of The Red Eyes, Sleeper and Virus or OAV, Viridian and Virus would fight Anti. If Virus chose Sleeper to fight with him, Virus would take it out and possibly would have taken Anti out of the Red Eyes, and if Virus chose OAV And Viridian, Virus would be forced to kill Anti, by stabbing him in the soul and deleting him.

This post for some reason is kinda fecked, so try not to get a headache while reading this, I promise each entry was spaced out.


End file.
